


Exploration

by glitz_scream (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitz_scream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wanted a piece of him, so it was natural that he would want to explore just what it was that made everyone's knees go weak when he walked into a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and it's x-posted on Livejournal, so if you've read it before, that's where :)

It was innocent at first, natural self curiosity that comes with changes. And the changes were pretty drastic. No longer the shy, self-conscious, "fat" theatre kid from high school, he was now a man who could wrap an entire crowd around his finger and bring them to fever pitch in an instant. Everyone wanted a piece of him, so it was natural that he would want to explore just what it was that made everyone's knees go weak when he walked into a room.

At first he thought it was the fame. Who wouldn't want to get close to someone who lived in the limelight? Then he thought maybe it was the glitter and the sex. The more he looked though, the more he explored, the more he came to realize that it was so much more. It was everything he was that people desired, not just certain bits of him, although he had to admit that those bits were pretty impressive all on their own. But what people wanted was Adam Lambert, the man who could walk out on stage, wearing tight black clothes, covered in glitter and sparkles with rhinestones around his eyes, a hat perched at a jaunty angle on his head, jewellery dripping from his neck, and every pore oozing sex, and who could, by simply tipping his head a certain way, letting a naughty smile curve his full lips, bring every person in the audience to a new level of ecstasy.

So that was how he found himself standing in front of the full length mirror, the silence of the house pressing in around him, hips swaying and body moving seductively to a tune only he knew, as he slowly removed articles of clothing one by one, eyes glued to his reflection. Small sighs escaped him as each new inch of skin was revealed, pale in contrast to the black still framing his hips in the form of lacy panties. His breath came faster as his hands slipped under the silky material of the last piece of clothing, and he slid them down his legs, stepping out of them as his fingers trailed back up his body. Blue eyes darkened almost black moved like a caress over the image in the mirror as one hand moved higher to pinch at peaked nipples, while the other wrapped around his leaking cock. Slowly, so slowly he began to stroke, letting the precum slick the way, lessening the friction to a sticky smooth slide.

The motion was repeated over and over as he drove himself towards the edge, wanting so badly to come, but not wanting it to be over. He told himself it wasn't vain, nor was it sick. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. It was exploration the same way it had been when he was younger and his body first began awakening, only this time there was no shame. This time his body didn't have any extra rolls or inches. Instead, the person he saw in the mirror was perfect, slim but not skinny, toned but not grossly over-muscled, with just the right definition where it counted. The sweaty hair that flopped into his eyes was black with multicoloured highlights, not the hated ginger, and his fingernails, instead of being bitten short to the point of bleeding, were long, well shaped, and shiny with black polish. In short, it was the body he had always coveted when he stared surreptitiously at the boys he knew he could never have, and it was complete with touches that made it his own.

"Gorgeous," he panted as he felt the end drawing closer. The hand on his cock worked faster, squeezing and sliding, thumb sliding every so often across the head. His other hand drifted out, coming in contact with the mirror as he moved closer. His fingers trailed over the cool glass, over his reflection. His eyes never moved from the ones in the mirror as he leaned even closer, eyelashes fluttering as his lips pressed gentle, searching for a soft, returning press, a human warmth, but feeling only a cool, flat surface. He drew back, still only inches away, staring straight into his own eyes as he fell over the edge, keening as his spilled his seed over his fist and onto the mirror.

Looking back later he couldn't remember how long he stood there, staring at himself as though hoping his reflection would come alive, but when he broke out of the trance and cleaned up the mess, he felt like a different person, as though his explorations had created an entirely new outlook. Clothed again he smiled, eyes tinged with only a hint of sadness. Once again his fingers trailed over the mirror, this time brushing gently over his cheek before he turned and walked away, leaving behind the mirror, the self love, and all the old, lingering insecurities. He had finally found who he wanted to be, who it was that everyone was in love with, and with that came a sense of peace. Besides, he had a pretty blond bass player waiting for him somewhere, who was, if possible, even more perfect than him.


End file.
